Discarded widow
by ying-yang ninga
Summary: she had left for a short time and her world is upside down. Natasha and Clint fight he get a new partner and Natasha gets her sister. But what happens when a mission gose south with the two teams. In progress


Clint and Natasha had been working together for a few years now and lets say there has been some weird shit. It stared out like a normal day. Clint had been assigned to teach a new agent at S.H.I.E.L.D and Natasha had a solo assignment to do that would take a week.

"So who the new agent?" Natasha asked while waiting for her plane to arrive. She was to head to Germany to kill off an arm's dealer.

"Well. I haven't met them yet all I know is that there name is Bobbie Morso. She is suppose to be our age too." Clint responded. "Well I best go plane is going to leave soon." She said in response.

"See you in a week Nat." Clint called after her as she diapered from view. He knew that he would get bored with out Tasha but he would cope.

Natasha got back a week later to which everything seemed normal. She walked down the long halls of S.H.E.I.L.D HQ. She dropped her bags in her room and went to find Clint. She dropped off at Coulson's office to come to an unexpected view. Clint was inside getting the worst pep talk ever. There was a girl sat next to him.

 _Bobbie Morso_. She guessed.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked. Clearly no one had noticed her.

Bobbie and Clint turned around in there seats to get a view of who was standing at the door.

"Ahh. Agent Romanoff welcome back." Her handler Coulson said inviting her in to take a seat.

"Can you answer my question of what's going on please Phil?" she asked again determined to get her answer. Phil sighed in defeat. "Agent Barton here asked if Bobbie..."

"That is agent Morso now thanks to Clint." Bobbie interrupted.

"Agent Morso to be his new partner." Phil said bluntly emphasizing on her name.

Natasha stood there in shock looking from Phil, to Clint and then to Bobbie. She put a blank face on and asked

"Who is my new partner?" she said at last.

"Your sister. The self-employed Alannah Odinson." Phil said with much emotion in his eyes. Natasha and Clint had always been S.H.E.I. best and now. A smirk crept onto Natasha's face. She and her sister had always work perfectly in sink better than she and Barton ever will or have. Now that made her happy. There was knock at the door and in came Alannah. She wore skin tight leather legging and a matching belly top. You could see her birth mark that took up the middle of her back. She had too swords on her back with daggers in her belt and she had guns of her ankles. She was also wearing her vibraniam ankle boots she was more a syco than anyone. She was not wearing her a bow attached to the back of the belt a with a com-back arrow, however she still wore her elbow high gloves covering her birthmarks that sat upon her hand backs.

"Hi Tasha how are you its been mouths." She said

In Clint's mind he was fuming because Natasha let her family call her that when it was his nick name for her.

"Yeah I am great you look as badass as ever." Natasha said standing up to hug her sister. The black widow did not hug but her sister was an exception. Alannah's code name is ying-yang ninja she also didn't hug but Nat was the exception and there family of course.

"Hello Barton." Alannah said bluntly. She and Barton did not get on. Understatement. She could not stand him she absolutely hated him. Lets just say Alannah saw Budapest from above watching over her sister. Let it not be said she saw the crap that Barton put on. Alannah sat down next to her sister.

"I just back from our Avengers Tower. I was speaking with Tony your older brother." Alannah said to Natasha.

"Yes well I am sure you and Mrs Odinson will work well together." Coulson said to Natasha.

"Of course we will. We are sisters." She responded. She then turned to her sister and said.

"Where is your self-return arrow and bow?"

Clint was gobsmacked some else used arrows. He knew Alannah didn't like him and he was not Natasha's fav person here but still.

"Oh I left it back home in raingolaina. I came on short notice I must have forgot. You know how Tony gets if you don't show up on time and yet..." she took a quick sigh before ending with." Hes always late." Natasha and Alannah let out a small giggle between them, nodded there goodbyes and left the room.

Clint, Bobbie and Coulson still sat their stunned at how different they were went together. They could still hear them gossiping down the halls. When the noise stopped Coulson asked,

"Are you sure Clint?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was S.H.I.E. best team to spilt. Then Alannah and Natasha would be great maybe ever better than S.H.I.E. best.

"I am sure."


End file.
